


A butlers place

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, butlers pov, rather sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This was made for a writing competition over on quotev by one of my now close friendsI actually won that competition and was able to stay in the parameters





	A butlers place

Being a butler for a blind boy isn't easy 

It's even harder when you fall in love with him

I've worked for Ezekiel my entire life and in just a week he is to meet a potential suitor .. A suitor his mother intended him to marry before her and ezekiels fathers untimely death 

They were murdered years ago and it's been extremely hard on the master

He's been on and off medication and it's rare that he'll go a week without giving up and ruining his room 

But through it all ive stayed by his side and helped him pick up the pieces 

I was never sure of what he wanted .... I should of know better then to allow it to happen .. But it did 

It was in the middle of a deathly winter ,I had just finished stoking the fire when he said those words to me 

Words I shall never forget 

"Hunter I love you.." With those words my entire world was turned upside down and as I turned to say the same words to him I saw the blood running down his face and his chest 

"But I know you cant love me back.." He whispered those words as he dropped to the ground the sound of the knife clinking as it hit the floor alerting me of his falling body that I just managed to catch 

Gently I brushed the hair from his face ,I hadn't realised I was crying until he reached up to touch my cheek a teardrop hitting his face 

Even though he was blind he was always so aware of everything going on around him 

"Please don't leave me I love you" I had whispered back as I cried begging him to stay with me 

The thing is we both knew we could never be together and that's why he did this .. So he wouldn't have to live with the torture of being apart from me ..even though we were so close 

 

After that night things weren't the same master Ezekiel recovered much to my relief and to his dismay 

The last words I wanted him to speak to me where I love you but all I heard him whisper almost insanely was even death doesn't want me 

And all I've gotten since is silence... 

Almost immediately he became unresponsive just sitting there never talking, refusing suitors, hardly eating and I knew in his mind he was off in wonderland somewhere .. Somewhere happy 

While mine was stuck back in the real world forever trapped away from my loves.. The love I knew I could never have 

 

So I had done the unthinkable I confessed my love to this boy, the boy id looked after my entire life and he'd never even know it 

 

And that is how I fell in love with my master .. And how I lost him to the dark recesses of his own mind 

How I failed him 

Because I am a butler and I must know my place


End file.
